<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Close by Miss_Vile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086888">Too Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile'>Miss_Vile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Building Steam With A Grain Of Salt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ed is Inexperienced, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That closeness wasn't strictly limited to their budding friendship. There was a physical closeness that Edward previously hadn't paid much mind to. He never was one to understand the boundaries of personal space nor did he comprehend the subtle nuances of intimacy. Until, of course, the tension between them sucked the air from his lungs and replaced all the marrow in his bones with a steady vibration he could not ignore...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Building Steam With A Grain Of Salt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oops. I wrote porn again.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>UPDATE: It wasn't my original intention, but this piece made a decent prequel for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585121">Chemistry</a> and I've decided to just make it a series. Sooo... more threesomes incoming.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward made a mistake. Or, at least, he thought he did. He and Oswald were getting... close. They kept getting <em>closer.</em></p><p> </p><p>That closeness wasn't strictly limited to their budding friendship. There was a physical closeness that Edward previously hadn't paid much mind to. He never was one to understand the boundaries of personal space nor did he comprehend the subtle nuances of intimacy. Until, of course, the tension between them sucked the air from his lungs and replaced all the marrow in his bones with a steady vibration he could not ignore...</p><p> </p><p>Mister Penguin's recovery was slow. The bullet wound and damage to his shoulder and clavicle had taken a lot out of the smaller man. And that was nothing compared to the emotional turmoil he'd endured. But, Ed was attentive all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Once Mister Penguin's fever had broken and he was in brighter spirits, he insisted that they share the small bed in the apartment. The couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep and it was taking its toll on Edward's back and limbs. Oswald had noticed that he was growing irritable and offered to share the queen size in hopes of making their arrangement more amenable.</p><p> </p><p>Edward's eyes fluttered open one cold morning. In their sleep, he and his fine feathered friend had retreated under the safety of the comforter. Gotham's winters were cold, dreary, and didn't even have the decency of providing them snowfall all that often. Instead, everything was covered in greying ice and slush that frequently caused issues for the building's heating units.</p><p> </p><p>Both of their heads were warm and snug under the weight of the blanket. The only light that penetrated their makeshift bubble of warmth came in through the tiny, swirling patterns on the quilt's surface. Like tiny stars dangling overhead.</p><p> </p><p>Edward could only see darkness. He stared intently at the space in front of him and tried to make out the shape of Oswald through the blackness. As he stared, he wondered if Oswald was awake. If he was gazing into the black just as intently. Without thinking, Edward reached out.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers brushed against the soft locks of his friend's hair. Oswald's skin was cold compared to the warmth surrounding him. He could feel the other man shiver-- Though, he was uncertain whether that was from the air or his touch.</p><p> </p><p>Ed could sense the other man's breathing which confirmed that he was indeed awake. Neither man said anything as they both stared into the black as swirling dots of light hung over them. Emboldened by the dark, Edward leaned forward. He felt Oswald do the same.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss, if you could even call it that, was brief. Their lips had barely brushed together. More akin to butterfly wings than a kiss. The heat from their breath ignited their skin. The moment quickly ended when Oswald threw the blanket off of them.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you're doing?” he growled and rubbed at his eyes. The sudden flood of light caused them both to groan.</p><p> </p><p>“I... uh...” Ed stammered, “Sorry. I guess I was still dreaming.”</p><p> </p><p>It was only a partial lie. He knows that Oswald's heard him these past few weeks when he'd woken up with Oswald's name on his tongue. Sweat pooled on his brow and his hair curled into tight knots. They would exchange a look, Oswald would clear his throat, and the subject would get changed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Oswald's gaze narrowed. Ed felt his cheeks flush.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Edward's fumble, they continued to share the bed and wake up practically curled around one another as they gravitated toward the other's orbit. And each time Edward sank further and further down an inky well.</p><p> </p><p>This morning was no different.</p><p> </p><p>“You're close,” Oswald whispered into the morning air. The sun hadn't quite risen and so the room was still bathed in the green light from the window. What wasn't haloed in emerald, was cast in shadow.</p><p> </p><p>“Too close?” Ed asked, hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>Mister Penguin <em>had</em> warned him not to get too close. Edward had already made that mistake once already. However, the image of Oswald brandishing a knife to his throat excited him more than he would willingly admit. Especially out loud.</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of shared silence. Then Oswald leaned in, “I wouldn't mind getting closer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Ed smiled, nervous, “Like... uh... this?” Ed scooted a quarter of an inch closer. There was a ghost of a kiss between them but Edward was too afraid of making another mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald raised an eyebrow in response.</p><p> </p><p>Ed tried to swallow the lump in his throat, worried he might've misread the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust me?” Oswald asked</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Ed replied, automatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that wise?” a Cheshire grin shined across his face, revealing sharp teeth that glowed in the blackness.</p><p> </p><p>“Doubtful. But...” he gulped</p><p> </p><p>“But?” Oswald smirked</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to,” Edward sighed his confession into his friend's mouth, “I want to trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Oswald rolled over on top of him. His pale hands wrapped around Edward's wrists and pinned them above his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then,” he smiled, brushing the side of his nose against Ed's cheek, “are you going to kiss me or aren't you?”</p><p> </p><p>“K-kiss you?” Edward stammered, “You want me to kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Oswald rolled his eyes, “Or would you rather have me under a blanket where you can't see me?”</p><p> </p><p>He gasped when he was abruptly pulled forward. Their teeth clacked together. The enthusiasm made the Penguin chuckle. Ed thrust his tongue inside his friend's mouth the moment their lips parted. Unskilled and aggressive.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald broke away, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I'm really bad at this.” Edward blushed. Part of him wanted to roll his friend off of him and go find a corner to cry into.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be sorry,” Oswald turned Edward's face towards him, “It's cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward tried to turn away again. Not certain if he should take Oswald's words as a compliment or an insult.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey...” Oswald chided, his voice bordering on teasing, “Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward slowly turned back towards the smaller man. Oswald was wearing a fond smile as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together again.</p><p> </p><p>It was far sweeter than he was anticipating. He wrongfully assumed it would taste of blood and desperation. That maybe it would be cold. Reminiscent of Gotham's ice to reflect the icicle-like sharpness of his gaze. Instead, it had that edge of overly sweetened coffee and tobacco. Of pomegranates and a foreign flavor that Ed wanted to explore. All of it warm and inviting.</p><p> </p><p>“How far are you willing to take this?” Oswald asked. His hands slid down toward Edward's waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Do whatever you want to me,” Ed spoke without thinking. It was something he found himself doing with increased frequency. Especially as his relationship with the Penguin has developed. He didn't need to think. For the first time in his life, he could confidently fall into instinct. He could trust his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald raised an eyebrow, “Whatever I want?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward nodded enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Well... What <em>I </em>want,” Oswald trailed kisses down his neck, “is to take good care of you since you've taken such good care of me. I think it's only fair I return the favor.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to,” Edward blurted out as Oswald kissed his sternum, “I don't expect anything in return for helping you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only that I mentor you through your little... change?” Oswald fluttered his lashes up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes... well... that's...” Edward's brain was short-circuiting, “I thought forming an alliance would be mutually beneficial for both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Oswald responded dismissively</p><p> </p><p>“I saved you because I wanted to. I don't expect anything in return for that--”</p><p> </p><p>“--You talk too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward gasped as Oswald trailed his tongue across the head of his cock that was peaking out over the hem of his pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear,” Edward panted as Oswald's fingernails trailed down his flank as he pulled his pants down towards his knees. His cock sprang free and he couldn't hold back the wave of embarrassment at the sight of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you be so damn attractive,” Oswald scolded him.</p><p> </p><p>“You're one to talk,” Edward chuckled</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of hesitancy in Oswald's movements after that. Edward ventured a look down at the smaller man who seemed to be lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Oswald?” Edward carded his fingers through the man's black hair, “Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he smiled, “I was just thinking about what I was going to do to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward blushed as he watched Oswald slowly unbutton his nightshirt. He pulled off the matching pair of pajama pants and threw them unceremoniously into some forgotten corner of the room. His pale skin was aglow in the softening light of the morning and the sight of it took Ed's breath away.</p><p> </p><p>His friend crawled back on top of him and slotted their cocks together. Edward bucked his hips to chase the friction and ended up clawing into Oswald's shoulders. The Penguin hissed and then sunk his teeth into the side of Edward's neck.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed connected like that-- claws and teeth-- for several moments until they melted into one another. All the while savoring the feeling of the skin-to-skin contact of their groins.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald kissed at the bruised skin on Ed's neck and nipped at his sensitive earlobes.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me just one moment.” Oswald's hot breath ghosted across the side of Ed's face.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald left him writhing on the bed. Cold and lonely. Edward wondered if he hadn't, in fact, been having another dream. But that thought was quickly pushed aside when he felt the mattress dip next to him.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the distinctive <em>'pop'</em> of the petroleum jelly container. He kept a bottle of it on his nightstand for his hands. It wasn't the best option for lubricant, but he could always get something better at a later time. Assuming there even <em>would</em> be a later.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you done this before?” Oswald asked, trailing his thumb across Ed's opening</p><p> </p><p>“Not with another person,” he confessed</p><p> </p><p>“But you <em>have</em> done this to yourself, haven't you?” he inserted a finger up to the first knuckle, “Be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes...” he whimpered</p><p> </p><p>“And do you enjoy doing this to yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Ed's eyes rolled back as Oswald pulled the finger back and reinserted it at a languid pace, “Yes, Mister Penguin. I enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Oswald smirked, “then this won't take long.”</p><p> </p><p>The first finger slid inside without much resistance. Oswald was keeping the pace slow as he gently worked his partner open. When Edward started to tense up, Oswald skillfully stroked him along his length to make it all the more enjoyable. He would relax and Oswald was able to insert another finger.</p><p> </p><p>Edward hissed as he adjusted to the intrusion but Oswald was always quick to readjust his speed or the angle or press kisses along his temple to help him relax. His partner was attentive to all of his needs as he allowed himself to be pleasured and made ready for what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn over,” Oswald instructed</p><p> </p><p>Edward did as he was told and gulped down a breath as Oswald pulled Edward's hips into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“This might be uncomfortable at first. You let me know when it's too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Oswald continued to work him open with his skilled fingers. Edward relaxed into the position. He felt the mattress shift and gasped when Oswald's cock slid between his cheeks. Gliding across his tailbone.</p><p> </p><p>The tip brushed up against his hole and he could feel his abs tense. The anticipation of what was going to come next made his stomach turn. He ground his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. He hated how much he wanted it to just be all over. However, Oswald could sense his reluctance from the tightness of his muscles.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh...” Oswald ran his hands over Ed's back, “It's alright. We don't have to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to do this,” Ed cried, “But...”</p><p> </p><p>“But?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I turn over instead? I want to be able to look at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It might hurt more that way,” Oswald explained</p><p> </p><p>“I don't mind so long as I can see your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Oswald helped him turn over and re-positioned himself, “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of Oswald entering him knocked the wind out of him. It really did hurt. At least at first. Oswald was quick to adjust and offer sweet reminders of his admiration for the man beneath him. He let out a gasp and shuddered as Oswald sheathed himself to the hilt.</p><p> </p><p>“You're doing so well,” Oswald stroked his hair. It was starting to curl, “Let me know when you want me to continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward took a moment to steady his breathing and adjust to the sensation. His eyes were still clenched shut. As he exhaled, he opened them and found himself staring up at Oswald.</p><p> </p><p>“You're so beautiful,” he spoke. Again, without thinking. He was all instinct and longing.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald's expression shifted. Like he was unsure of himself all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>Edward reached up and cupped his cheek. Before he could say anything else, Oswald interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you... um... ready for me to keep going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Oswald blushed and buried his face into Edward's shoulder. His pace was slow but steadily getting faster as both of them become comfortable and their gasps of pleasure started to echo through the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Edward wrapped his arms around his lover and held on. The pain had long since evaporated into the morning air.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to change the angle,” Oswald gently stroked his cheek, “It may be intense. I want you to know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Edward couldn't hide how nervous he was.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald carefully lifted Edward's leg and hooked it under the crook of his arm. He settled into the readjustment and slowly entered him again. The change caused Edward to gasp and claw at his friend's shoulders again. At this angle, Oswald was able to hit Ed's prostate as he entered him over and over. The intensity of which sent Edward into a fit of both laughter and choking rasps.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm close,” Oswald told him and he quickened the pace. He wrapped his fingers around Ed's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>Edward climaxed with an embarrassing scream. Oswald followed shortly thereafter.</p><p> </p><p>The sun had finally risen. Dust danced cross the beams of light that filtered in through the large window. The light haloed the two of them naked and panting in the single bed in the open-floor apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Edward turned toward his friend and reached out for him. There was no looming darkness shielding either of them from view. Their gazes were raw and unfiltered.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant what I said,” Edward moved a stray hair from Oswald's face and admired that man's chameleon eye color. They were more green in the morning light, “You're beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Oswald leaned forward into a lazy kiss. Both of them were worn out from their activities.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I have no choice but to believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward pulled his lover into a hug. Oswald wrapped himself as closely as he could around the taller man and hummed into the side of his neck. Both of them relished the closeness between them. On this morning and every morning afterwards.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>